1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for reworking antenna array structures and structures made of composite materials. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods for reworking antenna array structures to restore both radio frequency and structural performance of the antenna array and to antenna arrays that have been reworked using such methods.
2. Background
A phased array antenna includes a plurality of individual antenna elements. Phase shifters are used to adjust the signals transmitted by the individual antenna elements to produce a focused antenna beam that is steerable in a desired direction. Therefore, using a phased array antenna, the direction of a radio frequency signal transmitted from the antenna may be steered or scanned without physically moving the antenna. In a similar manner, the phased array antenna may be steered without physically moving the antenna so that the main beam of the antenna is in a desired direction for receiving a radio frequency signal. Steering a phased array antenna for transmitting and receiving a radio frequency signal in a desired direction enables directed communication in which a radio frequency signal is electronically focused in the desired direction.
Phased array antennas are used for a variety of applications. For example, without limitation, phased array antennas may be used for radar systems, communications systems, or other applications. Phased array antennas may be mounted for use on a variety of mobile platforms. For example, without limitation, phased array antennas may be mounted on aircraft, spacecraft, marine vehicles, and even land vehicles for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals.
Antenna array structures may be formed by a plurality of antenna elements assembled into a grid-like arrangement. Traditional antenna array structures are formed by mounting the individual antenna elements on a support structure made of aluminum or other metal components. One limitation of such traditional antenna array structures is the weight that is associated with components of the antenna that are not directly necessary for transmitting or receiving signals, such as aluminum or other metallic components on which the antenna elements are supported.
In one preferred form, an antenna aperture for a phased array antenna may comprise a core structure with walls formed from composite materials. Individual antenna elements may be supported on the composite walls to form the antenna aperture. Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials, created by combining two or more dissimilar components. For example, a composite material may include fibers and resins. The fibers and resins may be combined and cured to form a composite material. In an antenna aperture formed of composite materials, there is no need for aluminum blocks or other metal components for supporting the antenna elements which would add significant weight to the overall antenna aperture. An antenna aperture formed of composite materials is especially well-suited for use with mobile platforms such as manned and unmanned aircraft, spacecraft, and other high-speed mobile platforms, where light weight, high structural strength and rigidity are particularly desirable. This type of antenna aperture also may form a structurally rigid, light weight composite structure that is suitable for use as a load bearing portion of a mobile platform.
Inconsistencies in the antenna aperture of a phased array antenna may affect the performance of the antenna in undesired ways. Such inconsistencies may be caused, for example, by debris or other objects striking the antenna aperture when the antenna aperture is mounted and in use on a mobile platform. In other cases, inconsistencies in an antenna aperture may occur during manufacturing, transportation, or storage of the antenna aperture.
One response to inconsistencies in an antenna aperture may be to replace the entire antenna aperture. However, an antenna aperture may be relatively expensive. Therefore, it may be desirable to rework an antenna aperture with inconsistencies to remove the inconsistencies and restore the performance of the antenna aperture. However, methods for reworking traditional antenna apertures with antenna elements mounted on a support structure made of metal components may not be able to be used to rework antenna apertures formed of composite materials.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.